


窥

by daolv



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daolv/pseuds/daolv
Summary: 你是我纯白画布和所有下流庸俗的妄想。





	窥

你是我纯白画布和所有下流庸俗的妄想。

1.  
他们在酒宴上初次见面。  
少年模样的人隔着人群投来一个烛火风动的眼神，眉梢眼角都是十里洋场心领神会的弧度。  
浅而薄的唇瓣轻轻开合，藏起来的贝齿一闪，只留下下唇微陷的咬痕。十指应当是弹琴的手，雪白细嫩如葱削，弹奏别的东西音色也应当极好。  
他隔着半个舞池淡漠地望着那个少年，将周遭来往的衣香鬓影视而不见，像个清规戒律的君子。  
那少年的笑容就愈发光彩夺目起来，似有若无的在他身上拂过，像三月天的柳絮，轻飘飘的挠得人发痒。  
自鸣钟的钟摆自得其乐地摇晃，他站起来迎着他走去，果不其然地看着少年猫一样笑得狡黠又得意。  
这至少不能是他一个人的错。  
舞池楼上的房间都是大家心照不宣的去处，少年被他按在床柱上，面色惊惶。  
你是谁？你干什么？  
这是多么无辜作态又色厉内荏的模样。  
他用大拇指缓慢揉动少年人的唇瓣，给他染上一点嫣色，在月光里像尊亟待被打碎的玻璃人偶。  
等着被他打碎的玩偶。  
他俯下身在他耳旁恶意地湿喘。  
干你啊。

2.  
周深在喝牛奶。  
不是赞助商码在场内成箱的盒装制品，被热过了盛放在玻璃杯里。大概有些烫，他喝一口就要把舌尖吐出来吸气，像猫一样。眼珠子蒙着层微亮的水光，不知道是困的还是烫的。  
导演呼唤的声音响起来，他急急忙忙地咽下杯子里剩余的牛奶，仓促间咽不下的液体就从唇瓣里溢出来，沿着他下巴蜿蜒过脖颈再流进看不见的衣领里，他慌张地跳起来满世界找纸巾。  
他有些惋惜，如若是他的什么东西溅上去，他的表情可能会更可口些。  
他看着王晰把他搂过去，手指有意无意地抚过他的肩头，一手抓了手帕，从他的眉眼开始一点点擦拭。帕子吸了水变得湿润，抚弄得他一张脸都是带着白浊的水渍，他的皮肤又太薄，稍大力些就起了红痕，于是他的瞳孔便蒙着委屈的雾气。  
周深乖巧地坐在沙发上，王晰一只膝盖插在他两腿间，慢吞吞地帮他整理。周深闭着眼任由王晰的手在他刘海间穿插，嘴上还要嘀嘀咕咕。  
晰哥你怎么擦得这么慢呀。  
王晰的眼神肆无忌惮地抚摸过他每一寸裸露在外的肌肤，多一重的含义压在舌根后面，只瞒着一个人。  
我怕把你弄坏了。  
王晰回过头来，他们交换了一个彼此警告的眼神。

3.  
放学后还不回家的都是坏孩子。  
少年揪着不合身的校服，忐忑地从座位上站起来。  
他居高临下地看着少年白腻的耳垂和若隐若现的锁骨。  
为什么不回家？  
他冷酷无情地开口，和师长的身份适应得良好。  
少年慌乱地抬眼，像被惊动的小鹿。睫毛被镜片阻挡住，簌簌颤动。  
没有地方可以回了。  
少年的眼角委屈地往下垂，微闪着一点泪光，在渐暗的傍晚亮如露珠。  
让人想要把这初春的嫩芽，好好摘下来品尝。  
他便柔声哄骗。  
那你在这里，是等着我来带你走吗？  
少年露出被戳破心事的慌乱眼神，手足无措地呆呆望着他。  
他慢慢向他逼近，少年慌张后退，被椅子绊了一下仰躺在课桌上。  
美味的羔羊已经放上了餐盘。  
他舔了舔牙尖，俯下身将少年一切青涩鲜美的反应笼罩进阴影里。  
他将少年纤细的腕子按在他头顶，呼吸热热地喷在少年的耳垂上，少年被烫得颤抖。  
可以啊。他柔声蛊惑。  
但我要先收报酬。

4.  
清晨的生理现象都是正常的。  
他躺在大通铺的最内侧，周深挨着他的胳膊睡得正香。周深的旁边是郑云龙，不知道晚上是怎么睡的，挤压得周深身边半条缝隙也无。  
他抬起头看了看，所有人都还睡着。  
于是他一手摸着自己，另一手悄悄从周深的裤腰里插进去，手下的肌肤柔嫩细腻，虽然看不到，可以想像色泽也是一等一的上品。  
他手上的力道就有些控制不住。  
周深在睡梦中皱起眉头，往他这个方向翻身侧卧，他的手来不及撤走顺势被他夹在了腿间。他不敢妄动，等了一会儿周深的呼吸又平稳下去。  
周深的脸就在咫尺之遥的地方，他便妄想着被夹在他双腿之间的不是自己的手而是别的什么。  
他盯着周深睡梦中呓语轻微开合的唇瓣，想像着他舌头该是什么味道，如果吃进去他的东西又该是什么表情。  
应当是吃不下的，就像他昨天去太平街吃的土豆片，一口咬不下又舍不得放弃，沿着四周一圈圈往下舔。  
他被自己的想像逼得眼神幽暗，手上的速度快了起来。  
周深在梦中像是感到不舒服一样嘟哝着什么。  
快醒了。  
郑云龙不动声色地把手从周深上衣里抽出来。

5.  
午夜场的电影院空空荡荡。  
扶手被推上去，他整个人重心往周深那边倒，不用看也知道王晰那边也是如此。  
他没心思看剧情，周深却看得十分认真。于是他把手伸过去，钻进周深的袖口抚摸他手腕上一寸嫩豆腐一样的皮肤。  
周深转头看了他一眼，但没有说话。  
于是他就得寸进尺了起来，把周深上衣的衣摆拽出来手就贴着腰侧往上爬，眼看要碰到什么要命的地方，周深隔着衣服按住了他的手。灯光昏暗仍然能看出他耳尖熟透。  
他手试探地动弹了一下，周深死死压着不敢松手。他就凑过去咬他耳朵。  
好了，我不闹了。  
周深才慢慢松开手。  
他就贴着他身体慢吞吞的往下游弋，摸得周深身子都开始抖，手腕一翻往他腰下走。  
周深肠子都要悔青了，伸手去拦已经来不及，又怕惊动旁边的王晰，只能任由他把着他臀瓣时轻时重地揉捏，忍耐着钻心的麻痒不敢出声。  
揉捏了一会儿，他的手指又顺着他的尾椎骨往下爬。周深慌张投来一个求饶的眼神，他不为所动，指尖一边磨蹭着入口一边在他耳边用气音抱怨。  
你昨天睡在王晰那里，这是惩罚。  
周深又不敢动弹又要忍着半边身子的酥麻，快要哭出来了。  
王晰突然站了起来。  
深深陪我去厕所吧。  
周深如蒙大赦地赶紧站起来往外走，郑云龙留在座位上对他似笑非笑。  
别以为我不知道你准备去干什么。  
郑云龙低声嘲讽。  
王晰嘲讽回去。  
可深深选择了我。

6.  
更衣室的灯坏了。  
周深上衣脱到一半郑云龙闯了进来，忽略掉他的嗔怪点了他一身的火。  
半推半就被推到墙上，郑云龙把他没脱完的衬衫绞在他手腕上，一手去解他皮带，还要亲着他耳根缠着问可以吗好不好。  
好多天没吃到深深了，我要饿死了。  
郑云龙在他耳边幽怨地纠缠。  
周深好气又好笑，作势要抬腿踢他，他顺势握着只脚踝别到自己腰后。  
深深好乖。  
他一边诱哄着解了两人的皮带，咔锵脆响在一片幽暗里清晰可闻。  
周深在羞耻和心软之间犹豫了一下，还是出声阻拦。  
这里不方便，而且万一有人回来……回去好不好？  
郑云龙埋在周深锁骨上，眼底微光闪过。抬起头来却是一脸可怜。  
可是我忍不住了。  
他用舌尖撬开周深齿列，把他的舌头裹进自己嘴里吞吃，一片水声在周深耳边炸雷一样响，他的耳尖立刻就红透了。  
他放开周深让他喘气，手指在他颈后轻按，咬着他耳垂不依不挠地哄。  
深深用嘴先帮帮我好不好？  
他抬起头，透过门的缝隙，看到王晰冰冷的眼神，心情很好地弯了弯唇角。  
他。是。我。的。  
他无声地挑衅。


End file.
